Baby It's Christmas
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: It's an Avengers Christmas, including all avengers from the film and my OC from my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fics Alex. Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to you all. Please read and review.


**Baby, It's Christmas **

"What are you two doing, the decorations look better than most department stores decorations." Tony shouted at Natasha and Clint as they pulled tinsel from the massive Christmas tree in the living room.

"That's the point." Clint said moving the tinsel across the tree to another branch. "It's too perfect, Christmas is loud and messy not a department store Tony."

Natasha nodded moving Christmas babbles around into a random order.

"Well, I paid to make it look like that so leave it." Tony remarked crossing his arms across his chest. "Why are you doing that anyway, we never bothered with Christmas last year."

Steve walked into the room, his arm around Alex's shoulders. "Well last year most of us weren't in the mood and now that we are all here we should." Steve commented smiling. "But I do agree with Clint and Natasha, that Christmas should be ours Tony, not store bought."

Clint and Natasha smirked as Tony scowled more. "Well what do you think Alex?" Tony asked looking for someone to agree with him.

"I think we should do Christmas ourselves Tony, I mean Thor hasn't ever had a Christmas here and Steve hasn't had a proper modern day Christmas so let's do this ourselves."

Steve moved over to the tree helping Natasha and Clint dismantle what had been put up earlier that day. Alex walked over to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate for everyone when Thor walked into the room wearing a Christmas jumper, a smile spread across his face.

Everyone in the room laughed as the reindeer on the jumper started singing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Tony walked over to the kitchen and stood next to Alex, who had just finished making hot chocolate for all the Avengers.

"Why did you leave it all to Christmas Eve anyway?" Alex asked Tony handing him a tray of hot chocolate to pass out to the other Avengers.

Tony handed out all the drinks before answering.

"It's what my dad use to do, every year I would come down on Christmas Eve and we would decorate the house. I guess I'm trying to keep my family tradition, but I kinda got caught up in work and just paid people to do it for me." Tony replied taking a sip from his Iron Man mug, it was always my favourite part of Christmas. Christmas Eve was one of the days that my dad would turn off his phone, ignore all work and just spend it with me doing Christmas stuff. It was always my favourite."

Steve and Clint stepped back from the tree while Natasha went and sat with Bruce over at the couch.

"Well I guess we all do get caught up in other things but Christmas is about friends Tony. At least that was always my favourite thing." Steve smiled sitting on the couch. "I remember when Bucky and I were kids"

"That was a while ago." Tony smirked before Alex threw some chocolates and biscuits across the room at him, before walking over to join everyone at the couches.

"As I was saying, it always snowed when I was a kid, a proper White Christmas, and I remember Bucky coming round to mine with a bright red sled one year and we kept taking turns on it. Then the next year I went to his another white Christmas and he has his red sled under one arm and a wrapped present in his other hand. He gave me the present and told me to open it, it was a dark blue sled just for me he said. It was marvellous. We would stay out all day, it was amazing." The smile on Steve's face lit up the entire room.

Bruce nodded as he shifted in his seat as Nat placed her head on his shoulder.

"My favourite part of Christmas was always the food, not the dinner but the cakes and the gingerbread that my mum would make and my dad would sneak to me before the accident. I missed that after they were gone the smell of Christmas." Clint said as he snapped a head of a gingerbread man popping it into his mouth, handing the other half to Thor. "Christmas in orphanages, foster homes and the circus was never that fun. It was Christmas just not as good as it was with my mum and dad."

"I think that I will most enjoy the Christmas dinner that you were speaking of." Thor said his Christmas jumper still sparkling but no longer playing music. "Feasts are always fun."

Steve moved from the couch going over to stand at the window looking out at the snow dusted New York.

"What wrong?" Alex asked, moving closer to the edge of the couch ready to stand.

Steve turned placing his back on the window, letting the cold push through the glass into his shirt. He shook his head running his hand through his hair. Alex raised an eyebrow at Steve before turning back to Natasha, who was now laying across couch her head in Bruce's lap.

"I always loved the Christmas movies and songs, but only in December though it was the only Christmassy thing that I got to do when I was a kid. My parent done presents and that but were always very clear that they were only doing it because that's what was expected of parents. I still love It's A Wonderful Life. Every time a bell rings an angel gets their wings." Bruce grinned pushing a strand of Natasha's hair out of her face. "What about you Natasha?"

Natasha moved turning herself to face the room while still looking at Bruce.

"I always loved ice skating. Moving at speed, doing twirls, the way the ice stake crunches in to the ice. I even love falling into the ice and watching others fall as well." Nat said pointing at Alex.

"Very funny Nat, but just remember I know what you can't do." Alex said slightly laughing. "Anyway I learned to skate playing ice hockey not dancing on ice."

"Anyway I mean I love the feeling of being free and moving like no one can stop me." Nat smiled softly.

Steve walked over from the window to the piano sitting on the bench.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex asked standing from the couch moving over behind Steve placing her hands on his shoulders. "You were in a great mood earlier on. What wrong?"

Steve shook his head placing his hand on Alex's hand. "Nothing honestly baby." Steve replied a sad smile on his face.

"Liar, tell me what's wrong." Ale whispered in his ear no-one else in the room hearing her words.

Steve sighed before pulling Alex from behind him into his lap.

"It's just almost everyone I know is old or dead so seeing all these festivities are a bit hard. But I will be alright. I went over to the window to look for fresh snow, something I remember from my last Christmas. Something just to tie it altogether."

Alex sighed bring her hands up and putting them on Steve's face.

"It is okay to feel a little sad you know. I feel sad as well, I still not used to Christmas without dad but instead of thinking about what I don't have I am thinking about what I do, and that's the Avengers and you. Frankly that is all I need. And about snow it's still Christmas Eve so there is still time for a Christmas miracle." Alex said softly directly to Steve.

"Alex you still play?" Clint asked from the couch where he motioned to the piano.

Alex nodded taking her hands of Steve's face, opening the piano to display the keys.

"Could you play us a Christmas song?" Clint asked. "Any song."

Alex nodded again. "I have the perfect song. Everybody come round."

Alex brushed her fingers over the keys gently trying to remember the music, while everyone gathered round the piano.

"Now my only condition of this is that everyone sings. If they know the song, agreed?" Alex asked placing her fingers on the correct keys, the Avengers nodded, even Thor who knew exactly 0 Christmas songs.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white"

By the end of the song everyone was singing, even Thor who was holding Tony's phone with the lyrics on the screen.

Steve pulled Alex close against him. "Thank you."

Alex turned slightly so she could see Steve properly. "For what?" She asked.

Steve just smiled his 1000 watt smile at her and whispered "everything".

Tony took his phone back from Thor. "It's 23:56, still Christmas Eve. Why doesn't everyone go get the Secret Santa presents and we can do that just after midnight." Tony suggested.

Everyone ran from the living room to go and grab the present they bought for one team mate.

"It's 23:59." Tony shouted as only Steve had to come back to the living room. "Move it Grandpa." Steve ran past Tony landing on the couch next to Clint with a thud.

The large grandfather clock in the chimed marking midnight and Christmas officially.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Alex said from the piano bench.

The Avengers all wished each other Merry Christmas each holding a present.

"Let's go then." Tony stated, moving to hand out the Secret Santa present.

"Wait." Steve said, Tony half standing from his chair. "We all shared our favourite thing about Christmas, Alex didn't. So Alex what is your favourite thing about Christmas." Steve asked as Tony lowered himself back into the chair.

Alex smiled. "I guess my favourite thing about Christmas was how my dad and half the other SHIELD agents got all excited about it cause I was loving it. I mean these were hardened spies and assassins acting like little kids, even Fury, especially Fury." Alex laughed. "I remember one Christmas my dad took me toy shopping a few weeks before and we were in this toy shop and he kept pointing out all these really cool toys, but I didn't really care because my dad was there with me being his goofy self. I also remember this woman getting really annoyed with my dad when he crouched down and pointed out this Captain America toy to me. She was all little girls should play with boys toys while her little girl giggled. I can still picture the hurt look on my dad's face; I mean I was 4 I didn't care who the toy was meant for."

"What did Phil do next?" Tony asked leaning forward.

"He walked down the aisle heading towards the "girl" toys and I picked up the Captain America toy, which was a small shield and gun set and practically ran to him, saying I want this, his smile was brilliant. That is my favourite part making others happy."

The rest of the group smiled at Alex, Steve looking particularly impressed with her answer.

"Presents now?" Tony asked, and Steve nodded. "Open them one at a time."

"Ok me first" Tony stood and walked over to Natasha. "Merry Christmas Nat." He said as he handed her the present and gave her a small hug.

Nat tore open the red and black wrapping paper, revealing a bottle of Kauffman Luxury Vintage Vodka.

"Awww Tony thank you, it's fantastic." Natasha beamed looking at the Russian vodka in her hands. "My turn."

Natasha grabbed the present from the floor next to her and walked over to Thor. "Happy Holidays Thor."

"Thank you Natasha." Thor said still holding the wrapped present. "This is a fantastic gift."

The Avengers all laughed as Thor raised his eyebrows at the reaction.

"That is just the wrapping paper, Thor you need to take that off to see the actual present." Natasha said a smile on her face.

Thor ripped off the paper revealing an old book.

"The original Prose Edda in ancient Norse." Thor exclaimed. "This is truly a lovely present. I believe that it is my turn to present my gift."

Thor stood from his seat picking up a large black box from next to his seat. Walking over to where Clint sat with a drink in one hand leaning against the side of the couch.

"Enjoy your present Clint." Thor handed the box to Clint with ease although Clint struggled with the weight of the box, nearly falling over to the amusement of the other Avengers.

Clint placed the box on the coffee table, lifting the lid. Opening the box revealed a black bow with a purple string and around 20 arrows.

"Thor, these are gorgeous. Thank you." Clint said running his hand over the new bow and arrow set.

"It is alright Clint. These arrows are made with dwarven magic meaning they will return to whoever wields that bow."

Tony laughed "Hey you will finally be useful in a fight, Merida."

Clint scowled pulling the bow and an arrow from the box pointing them directly at Tony.

"Try me." Clint said readying his weapon.

Alex jumped up and ran between Clint and Tony.

"Clint put that bow down now." Clint lowered the bow slowly putting it back in the box while Tony smirked, Alex then rounded as Clint sat back down. "And Tony don't start it's Christmas so just let it go or else." Tony nodded as he picked up his drink.

Clint grabbed the present next to his feet and walked over to Bruce.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce." Clint said handing the present over to Bruce.

Bruce neatly opened the present to show a new portable science kit.

"Thanks Clint, I accidently smashed my old one." Bruce smiled looking directly at Clint.

Clint nodded at Bruce as he raised his beer. Bruce stood and walked over to Tony.

"Here buddy, Merry Christmas." Bruce hugged Tony handing him the present at the same time.

Tony opened the wrapping paper quickly throwing it aside; in a solid black frame was a picture of the team from when they had a lunch in the park.

"Thank you, Bruce." Tony said as he put the picture on the piano.

"Alex and Steve haven't got any presents yet." Clint pointed out as the rest of the Avengers looked at their presents.

Steve walked over to the piano where Alex was sitting again.

"Here you go Steve, Merry Christmas baby." Alex said handing the present to Steve. "You go first."

Steve smiled as he opened the present; his girlfriend has just given him. The small box opened to show Bucky's dog tags.

"My mum left them when she left and I thought they should go to someone who knew him." Alex said her hand touching Steve's dog tags that she had worn since her dad's funeral.

Tears shone in Steve's eyes as he smiled at the dog tags that used to belong to his best friend.

"Thank you Alex." Steve said looking up at Alex. "My gift isn't much but I hope you like it." Steve said handing Alex her gift.

Alex pulled the wrapping off the present letting it fall to the floor. The present was a photo album full of all of Alex's photos.

"Steve it's amazing, I love it. Thank you." Alex wrapped her arms around Steve's neck pulling him into a massive hug.

Steve wrapped his arms around Alex's back pulling her closer.

"Well it is Christmas." Steve whispered in Alex's ear.

The group all came over to the piano as Alex and Steve broke apart from their hug. Alex walked over to the window as the group looked at Bucky's dog tags. Snow started to fall lightly outside the window.

"Steve look its snowing." Alex pointed out the window, at the thing her boyfriend wanted most.

The Avengers all joined Alex looking out the window, Steve putting his arms around Alex.

"Well, baby it is Christmas." Steve replied looking down at his girlfriend a smile on his face.

Alex laughed up at her boyfriend. "Yes it is."


End file.
